I Love You
by kyoxairi
Summary: What should have happened between Shinji and Kaworu. Takes place during episode 24. WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON!


Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: Shinji Ikari and Kaworu

Rating: M. for yaoi

**WARNING!!: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI, WHICH MEANS BOY X BOY LOVE. THIS FANFIC ALSO CONTAINS A LEMON, WHICH IS A NICE WAY OF SAYING THAT THIS FIC HAS A SEX SCENE IN IT. IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF YAOI OR LEMONS THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC. I DO NOT WISH TO CORRUPT YOUR MIND IF YOU DO NOT WISH FOR SUCH CORRUPTION! I HAVE GIVEN YOU WARNING, IF YOUR MIND IS TAINTED AND RUINED BEYOND FIXING AS A RESULT OF OF THIS FANFIC, THEN I APOLOGIZE, BUT NOT BEFORE SAYING "I WARNED YOU!", FIRST. IF YOU ENJOY YAOI AND LEMONS, THEN PLEASE READ ON.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. If I did, Misato would not have killed Kaji and they would be together forever! Any objections to this?

No hands raise.

I thought so!

This story should take place on Episode 24: **The Beginning of the End, or "Knocking on Heaven's Door"** during the scene where Shinji spends the night with Kaworu. All you yaoi fans know that deep within your minds you wanted that scene to advance to the next step! Now without anymore announcements, please enjoy the fanfic.

**I Love You**

Kaworu's POV:

From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew that I loved him. His eyes were full of sadness, a sadness that I longed to get rid of. His dark hair matched this dark eyes perfectly, giving them a radiant glow that only made his inner demons more painfully obvious to me. Shinji Ikari, I will free you of your pain.

Shinji's POV:

I hate myself. I feel the other's hatred all around me. It suffocates me as if I was trapped in my own Eva. I long to be accepted by everyone. I pilot Unit One so that the others will like me, but it does no good. I feel that if I were to stop piloting the Eva, all my friends, the people that have come close to me, will all disappear. No one understands me, especially father. I don't understand why he left me, but I do know that I hate him for it.

Kaworu's POV:

I sense that Shinji is troubled. I know that he does not wish to return home. I invited him to stay at my place. He insisted that since this is my place, he should be the one to sleep on the floor. I do not like leaving him alone though. The more time that he is left alone the more time he has to wallow in his self-hatred. He has no idea of what it's like to be loved, to have someone there for you that can accept you for who you are, and what you want. I will show him what it's like to be loved. I got out of bed...

Normal POV:

Shinji quivered uneasily at Kaworu's departure. "Kaworu, where are you go..."

The light-haired boy straddled the darker-haired boy's hips and pressed a finger against his soft lips.

"Shh, don't worry, Shinji. I'm not going anywhere."

Shinji looked up at the angel with terrified eyes. "What are you doing Kaworu?"

"Shinji Ikari," Kaworu purred, "Why do you pilot Evangelion?"

Shinji was a bit taken back by the question, especially considering the predicament that he now found himself in. Nevertheless, he found himself giving the strange boy an answer. "I don't know. I guess it's because everyone needs me to. They depend on me to destroy the angels. Besides.." Shinji trailed off.

"Besides what?" Kaworu questioned, urging the boy under him to continue.

"Besides," Shinji continued, "If I didn't pilot the Eva, I think that everyone would hate me."

"Why?"

"Because," Shinji thought for a moment. 'Why am I so comfortable with revealing all of this to Kaworu? I don't know, but there's something about him, something that makes it easy for me to place my trust into this stranger.' "Because without the Eva, I have no identity, my life has no mean-..."

Shinji was cut short when a set of lips pressed firmly against his own. Kaworu gently pulled away from Shinji.

"What you say is not true." Kaworu stated. "I do not hate you, and I never will. I already told you that I loved you Shinji, and I meant it."

Kaworu lent down to kiss Shinji once more. This time the kiss was more passionate. Shinji couldn't control himself, a low moan escaped his lips. Kaworu took the chance to invite himself to explore the cave that was Shinji's mouth. Losing the last of his self-control, Shinji began to kiss the angel back. Together their tongues danced to an everlasting, yet at the same time non-existent song that ignited the couple's passion farther and farther.

Suddenly Kaworu broke the kiss, giving both Shinji and himself time to replenish their oxygen supply. Shinji did not know what to expect next, but it definitely wasn't wasn't this.

Kaworu undressed himself, giving Shinji a view of a pale, toned chest and the beginnings of a small erection. Kaworu began to do the same to Shinji, which caused him to tremble uncontrollably. The angel placed his firm hands over the boy's shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

"Is this not what you want, Shinji?", the angel questioned. "If you do not wish for me to continue, then I will stop."

'Is this what I want?' Shinji questioned himself. "Is this what love is?"

"Love is a feeling." Kaworu answered. "It has a no physical form. What I am merely doing is showing my feelings of love to you. Is that not what you want? What do you want, Shinji?"

"I WANT TO BE LOVED!" Shinji practically screamed his response.

"As you wish." Kaworu gently kissed Shinji and finished removing his shirt and boxer shorts. Kaworu lowered himself and Straddled Shinji's legs. Ever so gently, Kaworu touched Shinji's length. Instantly the shaft sprang to life and grew firmer.

Shinji let out a small gasp. "Please don't tease me like this." He begged.

"Relax Shinji," Kaworu purred. He began to administer small butterfly kisses all over Shinji's body. He started at Shinji's blushing cheeks, and worked his way down to the neck, which caused Shinji to moan softly.

Kaworu smiled into his kisses. He had found Shinji's sensitive point and he planned to devote a significant amount of attention to addressing Shinji's weak spot. This caused a continuous stream of pleasurable sounds to escape the dark-haired boy's lips as he began to run his slender fingers through the angel's gray hair.

Kaworu took the boy's reaction as a sign of approval and he began to move down to the rest of Shinji's body. Kaworu now focused his attention on teasing the teen's chest and nipples while his curious hands found themselves giving his love's length light touches, urging it to grow bigger and harder. All of Kaworu's touches and kisses only added to Shinji's excitement. Adrenaline ran rapidly throughout his veins. The treatment that he was receiving felt so good that it was almost painful.

Suddenly Kaworu's curious hands ceased their play with Shinji. Shinji winced in pain. He was so close to coming, why did Kaworu stop? Kaworu went up and passionately kissed Shinji of the lips.

Kaworu chuckled softly. "Perhaps I've excited you too much. Please wait for me and bare the pain for a few moments longer."

Shinji reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. Slowly Shinji tilted his head forward to get a better look at Kaworu. His eyes glimmered with lust. Shinji looked down to the see that like his own, Kaworu's erection had also grown much larger. Shinji sighed in relief at the fact that he knew that it wouldn't be much longer now.

Gently, Kaworu lifted himself off of Shinji's legs and carefully spread them apart. He bent the legs and rested the feet firmly against the floor as to keep Shinji as comfortable as possible. After sucking three fingers, Kaworu slowly began to work his way to get inside of Shinji. He started slowly, he inserted one finger, which caused Shinji to flinch, but not because of pain, but because of shock.

With each finger that was added Kaworu checked to make sure that the boy that he loved was okay. When Kaworu added the final finger Shinji cried out in pain.

A pale hand ran through the boy's dark hair. "It's okay." The angel whispered. "The pleasure will come soon."

Kaworu moved his fingers around inside of Shinji's body in an effort to make Shinji's entrance bigger. When Kaworu was satisfied, he removed his fingers from Shinji's body.

"Are you ready?" The angel asked.

"Yes." Shinji weakly replied.

Kaworu positioned himself and got ready to enter Shinji. Slowly he pushed himself inside, causing the boy under him to secrete silent tears of pain.

Kaworu felt the boy's pain and knelt down to rid the boy of his tears.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" The angel asked.

"Keep going, please!" The boy begged.

"Very well then."

Kaworu went into reverse, exiting Shinji, only to come back with more force. He repeated the process several times. Each time was slow, yet powerful.

Shinji was ecstatic. He screamed with pleasure. At the same time his erection grew bigger and harder. It became more painful with each turn. Shinji could take it no longer. There was no stopping his release this time.

Kaworu could feel the end drawing near. Both he and Shinji were about to hit their climax. Both boys cried out in pure ecstasy as they made their release together.

Kaworu exited Shinji for the last time and laid down beside him. Both boys were covered in sweat and were breathing heavily. After a few moments of recovery, the angel wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close.

"How does this make you feel, Shinji?"

"I feel,...I feel loved." Shinji stated as he relaxed himself in Kaworu's arms.

"Kaworu, I love you." Shinji said wearily as he drifted off to sleep.

Kaworu smiled. "I love you too."

A small tear ran down Kaworu's cheek as he was absorbed by the realization of what he had just done. He had given Shinji the love and happiness that he had wanted, but it was only temporary. Kaworu knew that what he had planned for tomorrow would change things forever, and he knew that Shinji's happiness could only last for a few more hours.

End.

AN: This was my first lemon. I know, I'm shocked myself! I expected my first lemon to come from a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, but not so much. Oh well, I hope that you enjoyed it! Please Review!


End file.
